massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordian
History Characteristics Physiology In terms of appearance, Nordians appear almost physically indistinguishable from humans compared to the more alien humanoids such as the Asari or Quarians though they possess several traits that set them apart. One such trait is their height as most, if not all, typically stand over six feet tall with several of them reaching seven feet tall though sexual dimorphism is apparent as females are generally shorter than males. Due to their increased metabolism, they were all physically fit and muscular. Biologically As with their appearance, Nordians are also biologically similar to humans yet also different. One of these differences are their organs in that they are considered to be more effective such as their lungs being able to process airborne toxins and foreign gas mixtures better which enables them to breath in various environments for a period of time. Their digestive system allows them to process various food much better and gain more nutrients from it as well. Physical Capabilities As a warrior race, Nordians are impressive physical specimens as their physical capabilities such as strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina and senses are superior to several races though the level of this can vary between members. In situations that causes anger, stress and/or pain such as combat, certain members of the species are able to instinctively access a part of their brain that makes them more resistant to pain and injury alongside their physical prowess only increasing. This also makes them virtually unable to be crippled by shock, enabling them to endure injuries and physical pain beyond what several other races could. However, this same ability also tends to make them impulsive and their behavior driven by instinct especially when under extreme pain and stress in which they will indiscriminately attack both enemies and allies until they are somehow calmed down. * Strength: * Durability: The tissues of a Nordians body are vastly denser, harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of any human. Their bones are incredibly dense and tough to the point that they are described being "tougher than steel" which allows them to survive hard impact forces. While they are still capable of being broken, this requires extreme measures of physical trauma. * Endurance: * Speed: * Agility: * Stamina: * Reflexes: * Senses: Nordians have extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, smell and taste exceeding those of humans which can be increased through concentration ** Sight: The eyesight is extremely sharp and refined as they are able to see across large distances and see in complete darkness with everything being much sharper and more defined such as colors being more vibrant. They also have much better depth perception. ** Hearing: Society and Culture Economy Caste Religion Unlike other races, Nordians have no form of religion as they don't believe in "muttering nonsense into the air to some deity that one's people made up to explain something" though they won't attempt to discourage others from believing in something nor are they steadfast in this as they are willing to start believing in something if there is proof. While the race doesn't have a religion, they do believe in an afterlife or somewhere that one's soul goes after death. Language All Nordians share a single common language known as Nordic. * Government Galatic Relations Though nordians don't have much in terms of close allies, they do have somewhat of an friendly relationship with the Krogan as both are a warrior species. They aren't all to fond of Salarian's due to the latter "starting conflicts where there isn't". Like many other species, Nordians find the asari to be attractive though they also recognize their lethality especially the asari commando who they admire. As for relationship with humans, the two are relatively peaceful though many Nordians consider the former to be weak. Military With their incredible physical prowess and advanced technology, the Nordian military is an quite the force to reckon with . Technology Weapons Armor Ships Trivia * Nordians are based off Spartans from Halo Category:Races Category:Sentient Species Category:Species Category:Skullguy123